189
by cmgirl952
Summary: Rebecca Bly is the newest member of the BAU, with an IQ of 189 and 4 phD's under her belt will Spencer Reid have finally met his match? Will Spencer Reid finally have met his soul mate?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, so this is my first criminal minds story and I hope you like it !

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Criminal minds or any of the characters on the show. Boo :(

* * *

New FBI agent SSA Dr. Rebecca Bly fumbled over her own heel clad feet, and managed to peer over the top of the cardboard box and pile of files she was carrying and some how walk into the bullpen without tripping over once. She took in the surroundings of the busy BAU and smiled as she set the box down on her new desk and began unpacking it, placing all the files, trinkets, photo frames and fluffy pens neatly in their new homes.

"Dr. Bly" A deep but familiar voice called the petite brunettes name and she spun around on her heels, smiling as Unit chief Aaron Hotchner walked towards her in his typical suit attire.

"Sir, It's nice to see you again" Becky smiled, shaking his outstretched hand

"Same to you, I'm glad to have you on my team"

"I'm glad to be here Sir" She pulled her hand away and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear

"Well, we're lucky to have you" He smiled as she blushed "You didn't have any problems getting here did you?" He asked politely

"Well" she laughed "I couldn't find my badge so I got held up at security and then I forgot what floor I was supposed to go to so I walked up 6 flights of stairs checking every level, but other than that it's been fine" smiling, "I'm really excited to get started"

"Well I hope you settle in well, Let me introduce you to the rest of the team" He smiled kindly, walking to the centre of the room

Becky nodded weakly as her heart started beating faster, she had never been good with meeting new people. Her cousin had given her the title of 'Socially awkward'

"Guys!" Aaron shouted, signalling for the rest of the team to come over

The 5 foot 5 woman watched as 6 other people made their way over, and instantly put names to their faces. Hotch had already briefed her on who she would be working with.

"Everyone, this is Doctor Rebecca Bly, she's the new member of our team I was talking about, so make her welcome"

"Hi its great to meet you, just call me Becky" She smiled nervously, adding in a little wave.

"It's good to finally meet you, Hotch has told us a lot about you, I'm D-"

"Derek Morgan" Becky smiled, finishing his sentence, instantly regretting it "Oh god sorry, I'm honestly not rude, It's just a habit, I'm what you call a super recogniser so I never forget a face or names, I was tested when I was nine, did you know that only 2% of the population can be classed as a super recogniser…Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous"

"Hey don't worry about it, I could listen to that sexy English accent of yours all day long" He winked and she rolled my eyes,

"Hotch warned me about you" Rebecca playfully laughed

"Hi, I'm Emily" The brunette in front of her smacked Derek on the arm, smiling she shook her hand gently

"Hey, I'm Jennifer Jareau but everyone just calls me JJ"

"David Rossi" The older man smiled, bringing the nervous agent in for a hug "You look like a hugger" He whispered in her ear

"Am I really that easy to read?" She chuckled, pulling back

"Hey sugar, I'm Penelope, Hotch told me you were good with computers?" she grinned, excitedly, Becky laughed and nodded her head

"Yeah, you're the technical analysist right?"

"Yup, that's me! What system do you use can I ask?"

She chuckled at her giddy behaviour "I use my own system, open source, roughly Linux based"

She started clapping her hands and pulled her new college in for a hug "We're gonna be amazing friends, I'll show you my system one day!"

"That's not a euphemism is it baby girl?" Derek chuckled, They both rolled their eyes at the smirk on his face

"Oh you wish it was sugar" Garcia winked,

Greeting the final member of her new team she turned her head slightly and offered a kind smile,

"So, you must be Spencer Reid" Becky smiled, offering her hand to shake

He shook her hand and a smile pulled on his lips "You too, you're a doctor right so if you don't mind me asking, what are you a doctor of?"

"Philosophy, Clinical Psychology, Criminology, sociology and mathematics" The young woman reeled off in a single breath, inhaling sharply at the end.

"Wow, how old are you?" He asked with wide eyes

"26, why are you so shocked, Hotch did tell me you were a genius" she chuckled

"Well yeah but…"

"Ah I see, it's because I'm a girl isn't it?" She tutted and winked, sarcasm leaking into her words

"No, not at all, I just never thought I'd meet someone like me"

"You mean someone with an eidetic memory, an IQ of 187 and who graduated school at 12?"

"You really have done your research" He chuckled, tucking his hair behind his ears

"Well I may not have an eidetic memory, but I do have an IQ of 189" The female genius smirked, walking off back towards her desk

"Brains as well as beauty" she heard Derek say in the background and a blush crept into her cheeks

She sat down on her chair and started flicking through the numerous files on her desk, praying that she didn't come off as some airhead or know it all. She really just wanted to fit in and make friends, this was her perfect job - Her dream job.

"So I assume that you went to either Oxford or Cambridge right? "

Becky snapped her head around and was met by Reid sat at the desk next to her "Both"

"You're possibly the smartest woman I've ever met" He nodded his head and started subtly scanning her desk.

She jokingly narrowed her eyes and dived in front of him, covering the wooden surface with her pale but toned arms "Stop profiling me!" she laughed

"Sorry, Habit" He smiled

"How long have you been working here then Spencer?" The Brit turned on her chair so the two intellectually talented individuals were face to face

"About se-"

"Guys, we have a case" They both turned around to see who had interrupted their conversation and saw Garcia quickly walking down the catwalk to the round table room, followed by Rossi, Hotch and JJ.

"Oooh my first case" Becky grinned, standing up and straightening her blue blouse out "Guess we'll have to carry this on later?" She asked Reid, smiling and making her way over to where the others were

"I look forward to it" Reid said, barely audible

* * *

"In Oregon there's been four women all drugged, raped and then violently murdered in the last month, all brunettes, all between the ages of 25-30" Penelope sighed as the crime scene photos flashed onto the screen in front of the team

"One a week?" Bly asked, raising her eyebrows as Garcia nodded "Jesus, that's one hell of a short cooling off period"

"He's angry" Hotch said from next to Bly, the team all looked at him as he spoke "He's possibly seeing these women as surrogates for someone who's hurt him"

"How were they murdered?" Reid piped up, leaning forward on the table

Garcia took a sharp breath in "All the bodies had between 15 to 23 deep stabs to the chest"

"Serious over kill" Emily said "Sexual sadist"

"Oh and there's one other thing!" Garcia chimed, handing out the files "All though there was evidence of rape, damage and tearing, there was no semen found at the scene or on the body"

"So he cleaned up? Trying to cover his tracks?" Morgan asked, flicking though the file that was presented in front of him

"Or he's impotent, got angry and killed them, gets off from stabbing them?" Becky suggested, not taking her eyes away from the pictures in front of her. She hadn't realised that every one was looking at her

"Impressive" Rossi whistled,

Bly looked up and smiled "Thanks"

"So why did he drug them?" JJ asked

"He's weak, knew he wouldn't be able to subdue them" Rossi said "Possibly disabled"

"Right we can go over the case more on the jet, wheels up in 30" Hotch announced, standing up, the rest of the team following him minus Bly and Garcia.

The two computer whiz's stayed in the conference room, Bly stayed to help Garcia pack everything up. And ask a few questions

"Why thank you my sexy British co-worker soon to be best friend slash world wide famous computer hacker partner" Penelope winked, closing the lid of her laptop

" You know British means you either live in Scotland, Wales or England right?" Bly laughed "And doesn't being a famous hacker mean people know who you are which kind of defeats the object?"

"Ok, ok miss smarty, you're as bad as Reid, but prettier" Garcia grinned, handing the young agent a few files to carry back to her office

"So Reid, would he happen to be dating anyone at the moment" Bly quietly asked as the two women walked towards Garcia's 'lair'.

"Oh my gosh, you totally have the hot's for Reid!" Garcia giddily exclaimed, her grin reaching from ear to ear. Bly blushed as she hurried the two into the screen filled room

"No! I didn't say that, It was just an innocent question" Bly blushed, leaning her head forward hoping her hair would cover her red cheeks

"Then why didn't you ask about anyone else?" Garcia winked, taking a seat on her pink computer chair

"Well it's obvious JJ is married, I think Emily is single, by all the flirting and muscle flexing I can tell Morgan is single and likes to be a bit of a player" Bly laughed and Garcia nodded her head, laughing silently as she typed away on her computer "And Rossi, well I've heard the rumours"

Garcia burst out laughing "Oh my sweet, you have no idea. Apparently the fraternization rules were made because of him"

Bly raised her eyebrows but continued "And you, are dating a certain Kevin Lynch, fellow computer genius?"

Garcia's mouth dropped open "How did.. How did you know?"

"Psychic" Becky winked, "Nah, I'm just kidding, I saw the reflection of who you were texting in your glasses"

"Sneeky!" Garcia squealed

"And last, Hotch. I've read the file, but he's seeing someone?" Bly asked and Garcia nodded

"Oooh you're good" Penelope giggled, clapping her hands together "But what about boy genius?"

Becky laughed at Spencers nickname "I have no idea" She shook her head and moved her chair next to the blonde. Pulling the keyboard over to her "Wow, this is an amazing system. You designed this?"

"That I did" Garcia smiled

"The search parameters on this thing are huge, it's all open source too! Oh this is great"

"Hey! Don't go changing the subject missy" Penelope smirked, adjusting the flower in her hair "But FYI he is single"

"Oh, thanks" Bly smiled, standing up, adjusting her blazer

"So when are you gonna ask him out?" Garcia grinned, Bly just smiled and shook her head

"I'll see you later Pen", Bly called, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her

Bly's heels clicked along the corridor on her way down to the locker room and she punched in the code to get the door open.

"Hey" Becky smiled to the two other women in the room, JJ and Emily turned to face her and smiled

"Hi Mrs. Reid" JJ winked, pulling her go-bag out of her locker

"What?" Bly laughed, unlocking her own locker

"It's so obvious you two are going to get together, I mean he couldn't stop smiling at you!" Emily said, slinging her bag over her shoulder

"And he shook your hand! He never shakes anyone hand" JJ gasped

"Shut up" Bly laughed, shutting the door of her locker again after she'd taken her bag out "We've known each other like half an hour"

"Whatever you say Becky" JJ smiled, "Come on, Hotch is waiting"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and favourited, I got so many alerts and I cant begin to tell you how appreciative I am! I hope you enjoy this chapter it's a little shorter though. I'll update again this week so keep an eye out:)

Once again, I don't own criminal minds or any of the characters on the show. Unfortunately.

* * *

"Woah this is amazing!" Bly squealed as she ran onto the jet, taking in all the leather seats and glossy mahogany tables "And we get to stay in this thing for 4 hours and 44 minutes!"

"How did you know that?" Emily asked, taking a seat and pulling out her iPad

"Maths; Time equals distance divided by speed"

"And you just worked that out, like in your head?" JJ asked sceptically

"I'm good with numbers" Bly smiled, sinking into one of the many seats and peering out of the window to get a view of the runway

"Where do you find these guys?" Morgan laughed to Hotch, taking a seat opposite to Bly

"Guy?" Bly quizzed, kicking the agent under the table

"Damn girl, you got some kick on you" Morgan groaned bending down to rub his shin

"Thanks" She sarcastically smiled

"Are you two fighting already?" Rossi asked, sitting down across the isle grinning

"Shut up man, I don't fight girls"

"Oh so now he calls me a girl!" Bly laughed "Hey what does this thing d-"

Before she could finish her sentence the young agent fell back so fast she didn't have time to process what had happened, the next thing she knew she was laying on her back staring at the ceiling while her colleagues tried to suppress their laughter "What the hell just happened?" She groaned, rubbing her neck that had almost been snapped apart in the ordeal

"I think you just pulled the reclining lever" Spencer laughed although she could sense the concern in his voice "Are you ok?" He asked her, holding his hand out and pulling her up, the seat followed her and sprung straight up, jolting the girl forward

"Oh for god's sake" She hissed, pushing the thing back to comfortable position and then sinking into the welcoming material "Thanks spence" She smiled, watching him as he sat down in the seat next to her

"So is this just the BAU's plane or what?" Bly asked, pulling the window blind up and down trying to shield the sun from hurting her eyes

"Just ours" Hotch replied, sitting down next to Morgan with some coffee in his hand "It was cheaper for the FBI to just buy a jet than to keep paying for flights"

"Well I'm not complaining" Bly laughed, settling on keeping the blind open half way "Hey Hotch?" she asked, watching him take a sip of his drink

"Yeah?"

"Do you have tea on this thing?" She asked, shooting a glare at Morgan for sniggering

"Um yeah I think so" He nodded, glancing over his shoulder to the drink machine

"Thanks" She smiled getting up out of her seat and climbing over Reid "And you Morgan" She waved her finger in his direction "Enough of the silent stereotyping!" She jokingly shouted, walking to the back of the jet.

* * *

The team were 2 hours into the flight and had decided to carry on analysing the case, going over every detail

"Ok so, Mary Daniels 25, Kristen Frey 30, Tina Coles 29 and Jessica Evans 27" Reid said, scanning over the information in front of him

"Where were the bodies disposed?" Emily asked, flicking through the photo's of the women

"Parks" JJ answered, "All were found face down underneath shrubs"

"Face down could be a sign of remorse?" Bly shrugged, trying to piece together a profile in her head

"Possibly" Rossi said, walking over to the laptop placed on the table, he pressed a few buttons and Garcia's face popped up on the screen

"Ello guv'nor" Garcia said in a mocking English accent, bursting out laughing when she saw Bly's face

"You know Garcia, Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery" Bly grinned, "and I'm not even cockney!"

"That's why it's funny" The blonde on the computer screen smirked, Bly just shook her head, a slight smile tugging at her lips

"Garcia, I need you to find out how far away each body was found from the other and where the women were last seen and look at criminal records too" Rossi asked

"Yes sir" Penelope nodded, the sound of keys being pressed could be heard in the background

"Thanks baby girl" Derek cooed

"PG out" and with that the fabulous blonde disappeared and the screen went blank

All of a sudden the jet started to shake with turbulence and the mug on the table in front of Bly was knocked over, causing the contents to spill out and go all over the agents shirt

"Shit!" Bly shouted jumping out of her seat, pulling the shirt away from her skin as to not burn herself

"Oh my god, Becky are you ok?" JJ asked getting up and helping her into the bath room, grabbing her go-bag on the way

"Bloody hell, stuff like this always happens to me!" Bly moaned, "This was my favourite shirt too" She pouted as she walked past the rest of the team, her tea stained shirt quickly becoming see-through

Spencer gulped and tried to look away from the sight in front of him, blushing slightly.

Emily got up too, and followed the other to girls into the small bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"I will never understand why chicks go to the bathroom together" Morgan laughed, grinning when he saw how flustered Reid was

"Sup Kid, you're looking a bit red"

"Someone's got a crush" Rossi joined in

"Guys, enough" Hotch said sternly, his eyes darting to the bathroom door as it opened revealing a pissed of Bly in a new white shirt with JJ and Emily coming out afterwards

"You look good in white babe" Derek smirked, earning a rolling of the eyes and a smack off of Bly

"Shut up"

"Bonjour mon amis!" Garcia's voice echoed through the laptop speakers next to Morgan

"That was fast sugar" Derek laughed

"Don't I know it" She winked, biting her lip "Anyway, all four women were found about 80 miles apart, and I got a record hit on every one"

"For what?" Hotch asked

"Prostitution and drug possession"

"So lemme get this straight, this guy picks up a hooker, cant get the job done, gets angry and stabs her, then drives 80 miles and picks another one up?" Morgan said, disgust evident in his voice

"Looks like it" Rossi sighed, leaning back in his seat

"Great."

* * *

An hour had passed and the agents were starting to become agitated

"How do you do this all the time?" Bly groaned, climbing out of her seat and laying down in the isle, stretching out. Her shirt lifted up and a slither of skin was revealed just above her jeans. Spencer's breath got caught in his throat and he let out a cough

"You ok Spence?" JJ asked pushing a bottle of water in his direction

"Um.. Yeah just… tired" He mumbled, drinking the water in an attempt to cool himself down.

He couldn't deny that he was attracted to Becky, no one had ever had this effect on him before and he couldn't get his head around it. There was no doubt that she was beautiful but it wasn't just that, she was just like him, she understood what it was like to grow up without friends, being pushed through high school and being the only 12 year old in university. They had been talking earlier and he had discovered that she graduated school half a year before him, acing all of her GCSE's first time round. She had received scholarships from both Oxford and Cambridge. Two of the most prestigious universities in the world. Then when she graduated, she got bored and decided to teach her self computer coding between degrees. She was a lecturer at universities from the age of 19 and that's when she was discovered by the FBI.

One of the agents from the academy had been sitting in on one of her lectures and invited her to apply to the academy. They had to make exceptions because she wasn't an American citizen but she got through the training with no problems. It was then that Hotch had heard about her and asked her if she wanted to join the BAU.

She was perfect.

"I'm so bored" Emily whined from next to Spencer, taking Bly's seat.

"Anyone wanna play poker?" Reid asked, pulling out the pack of cards he always kept underneath the window

"Sure" Bly smiled

"I'm in" Said Hotch "As long as you don't cheat"

"Anyone else?" Becky asked, looking around the jet.

"No way" Morgan laughed

"I'm going to sleep" Emily sighed

"Me too" JJ walked over to the second sofa and laid down

"Rossi what about you?"

"Sorry Kid, I learned not to play poker with Reid a long time ago"

Reid nodded and started handing out the cards, "What do you wanna use for chips?"

"Peanuts?" Hotch suggested

"Ew no, I've got some Jellytots in my bag" Bly laughed, pulling her bag up from the floor and unzipping it

"Some what?" Reid asked,

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, you don't have jelly tots here?"

"No, I don't think so" Spencer shook his head taking the pack of sweets the agent was handing him

"Day ruined" Becky frowned, ripping the pack open and emptying the sweets out

"You do know that Reid was born in Las Vegas right?" Hotch laughed from across the table "He always wins"

"True" Spencer nodded, counting out the cards

"Well Poker is just a series of maths equations, and I love maths" Bly smirked at Reid

"Challenge accepted" Spencer grinned, _this was going to be fun._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! If you liked it, or even if you didn't; please review. I love reading any feedback:)_**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you won!" Bly laughed, walking down the metal stairs onto the runway

"I grew up in Las Vegas and I'm banned from every casino in Nevada, what did you expect?" Spencer smirked, waiting at the bottom of the steps for her

"One day, Spencer, I will beat you" She grinned, taking a step into the warm summer sun

"The local PD is picking us up, Reid, Rossi and Bly you'll go to the most recent crime scene, Emily and Morgan you go to the streets, warn prostitutes, ask them if they've seen anything and me and JJ will go down to the station and set up" Aaron said from behind the group, earning nods of approvals from the other agents

"This is so exciting!" Bly squealed, everyone turned and looked at her with weird looks on their faces and she realised how freaky she sounded "Well no, I don't mean it like that!" She exclaimed, "It's just exciting to be in the field finally doing something and not just practice cases" She smiled "And I just went on a plane with a fully functioning and loaded gun, how many people can say that?"

"I like this chick" Morgan laughed, placing a hand on Bly's shoulder

"Aw cheers Derek" Bly smiled cheesily

"The term 'cheers' first use was recorded in the 13th century in England and is related to the Latin word for 'face' it was used for toasts and speeches and is now a common replacement for 'thanks' in certain parts of England" Reid reeled off, smiling slightly with his lips squeezed together

"Wow, thanks for that incredibly useful information Reid, it might just save my life one day" Emily sarcastically said, nodding her head trying to hold in her laugh

"You're welcome"

"Remind me to never play a game of trivial pursuit with you" JJ laughed, walking up to one of the police cars

"See you all later, ring us if you find anything" Rossi said, waving as he got in the car

* * *

**_A few days later-_**

The day had gone slow and the team had found no leads, no evidence. Nothing. They didn't even know if he had picked up another victim. The missing peoples reports were endless.

It was nearly midnight and the team had got back to the hotel about two hours ago, wanting to try and get some sleep, there was no way that was happening anytime soon for Bly. She couldn't stop going over the case file trying to see something they'd missed.

She sighed in irritation, unable to find a clue anywhere. Slipping out from under her duvet, she put her slippers on and grabbed her dressing gown. Picking up her key card, she opened her door and walked out into the dimly lit hallway.

_What number was it_? She cursed her self for not paying attention when Hotch was handing out the rooms. Scanning each of the numbers on the wooden doors, she finally walked past one that jumped out to her

_328_

Taking in a deep breath to steady her nerves, she raised her fist to the door and knocked quietly, not wanting to wake him up if he was sleeping "Reid?" Bly whispered, pressing her ear to the door trying to detect any indication of movement

She pulled her head away from the door when she heard footsteps. "Becky?" Reid asked, pulling the door open and staring in disbelief at the pyjama dressed agent in front of him

"Hi" Bly replied meekly adding in an awkward wave

"Are you ok? Is something wrong?" Reid asked concerned, scanning her features

"Oh no, I just couldn't sleep" She smiled timidly, pulling her dressing gown tighter around her small frame

"Oh me neither, I've actually just been going over the case for the past two hours" He sighed, adjusting his glasses.

Bly couldn't help but stare at how his glasses accentuated his brown puppy dog eyes, the light from behind her gave them a sparkling effect.

"Me too, um… I was kind of wondering if…if you could teach me to play poker?" Bly mumbled, blushing

"Sure, I'd love to" Spencer grinned, motioning for her to come inside, the orange glow of his room instantly relaxed her.

"Thanks" She smiled, stepping past him. She started profiling his room, his suitcase wasn't unpacked but by the gap in the door, she could tell his bathroom was messy. Liked to keep himself to himself, but takes care of himself.

"Hey sp-" She quickly turned round, cutting off her sentence and gasping when she realised how close the two agents were. Their faces were less than two centimetres away and she could smell his minty toothpaste on his breath

They stayed there for a few seconds, taking in every tiny detail of each others faces. Spencer noticed the line of pale freckles over Bly's nose and the remnants of mascara on her long eyelashes. He also noticed a red line on the bridge of her nose, _she must wear reading glasses_ he thought to himself

Bly's eyes darted around Spencer's face, he had some stubble specked around his chin and upper lip. His skin was much more tanned than hers due to the lack of sun she experienced in England. His tongue darted out just for a second to lick his lips and she almost collapsed.

"Um," Spencer coughed "Shall we uh…" He mumbled, blushing a deep red when he realised what had just happened

"Oh uh sorry, I guess I kind of got distracted" Bly shyly smiled, pulling her loose pony tail tighter

"Yeah, me too" Reid said, walking over to the balcony doors and opening them "Come and sit down, it's nice outside" He smiled, motioning to the two chairs outside

"What the hell, I haven't got a balcony in my room!" Bly pouted, taking a seat

"Morgan calls it 'the Reid effect' I don't know why, but I always get the best room when there's a female receptionist" He shrugged, completely unaware

Bly just smirked and chuckled, "Crack on then genius"

"Can I ask you something Becky?" Reid asked, shuffling the deck of cards

"Go for it" The female agent nodded, resting her chin in her hands

"Why do you like maths so much? I mean don't get me wrong, it's important but with you it's different. It's like your whole life revolves around it" He spoke quietly, looking deep into her big green eyes.

The team had been working the case for 3 days now and Reid noticed that the woman couldn't go a day without spitting out some sort of number sequence or equation. He found her fascinating, she was definitely smarter than him in the mathematical department.

"Maths is the language of the universe" Said Bly, her voice full of emotion, she picked up the cards she was given and sorted them out "Every one understands it, in some way or another. It never changes, ever. Sure we may develop new methods but the principles don't change. It will always stay the same. I don't like change. In fact I got my first doctorate in it when I was 13"

"You got a Doctorate in maths when you were 13?"

"Numbers just make complete sense to me, this is going to sound stupid but when I was in school I had no friends. Well, I finished senior school in like a year and a bit but I was alone the whole time. I would just surround myself with piles of maths equations and calculus, I found them comforting"

"I completely understand, I was severely bullied but I just drowned it out with books"

Bly reached out and touched Spencer's hand gently "It's nice to finally meet someone who understands"

Reid and Bly didn't play much poker that night, in fact they stayed awake until the early dawn just talking.

**"Everything becomes a little different as soon as it is said out loud" ~ Hermann Hesse**

* * *

****_I want to thank you all for reviewing and favouriting, it means so much to me! I know that this is short, it's really just a filler but it gives you a bit of insight into Bly's childhod. Anyway, I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be longer - Pinky promise xx_


End file.
